


Lost In Your Touch

by winterfirehair



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Magic, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: Never before did they want him to become so vulnerable, so defenseless.





	Lost In Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Sensory Deprivation

Alec can't help the nervousness running through his veins as he enters the master bedroom of the apartment that he shares with Magnus and Jace.

It's not like they have never tried some different stuff in bed. Actually, it's rather the opposite - Jace has had enough time to learn some stuff from the countless one-night-stands he had before he settled down with Magnus and Alec, and Magnus has more experience than anyone else - one of the perks of being an immortal warlock.

But never before have they asked so much of Alec. Never before did they want him to become so vulnerable, so defenseless and the thought actually scares him just as much as it arouses him, in a weird way.

Both his lovers are waiting for him, watching as he enters the room. Magnus frowns, instantly aware of how nervous the shadowhunter is, and Jace, who feels it on an even deeper level thanks to their bond as parabatai, puts the silk blindfold he held in his hands aside.

"You don't have to force yourself to anything, Alexander."

Magnus' voice is golden, warm and sweet like the most exquisite honey, and Alec knows already that he'll miss this during play, but he stubbornly shakes his head.

"I want to do this."

Jace and Magnus share a look, before Jace gets up and walks towards Alec to push the leather jacket from his shoulders once he's standing in front of him.

"Do you remember your safe code?"

Alexander nods.

"Green means everything is okay and you can keep going. Yellow means I'm getting uncomfortable and need you to slow things down. And red means instantly stopping the session."

"Very good. And your non-verbal code?"

"Tapping one time means I'm okay. Two times means that it's starting to go too far. And three times means that I want to stop right now."

Jace pecks Alec's lips and smiles proudly at his parabatai.

"Good. And you really want to go full way today? Not only try one thing at first?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want the full experience.", Alec nods. He's calmer now. It's like that every time Jace makes him list his safe code - it makes him feel a little more like he still has some kind of control, even if he doesn't.

Magnus shares a look with Alec, then he sighs and nods, persuaded by the determination of his lover.

"Alright. Come over here, you two."

Both Jace and Alexander listen to Magnus, walking over to and getting themselves comfortable on the king sized bed. Jace starts to massage Alec's shoulders, while he looks expectantly at the warlock. Alec relaxes into his touch.

He loves this dynamic. They're fitting together like puzzle pieces - Alec is the most submissive of them, while Jace likes to be both submissive and dominant and Magnus favours to be the one who's fully in charge. Over time, they figured how they could use these types of dynamics for their relationship and now it's as perfect as it can get.

With a silent signal of Magnus, Jace starts undressing their dark-haired boyfriend. Soon, Alec sits between the two men, stark naked and already slightly aroused. His body is buzzing with adrenaline - and they haven't even really started yet.

With Jace leaving soft kisses on his neck and shoulders, tracing his runes with his lips, Alec looks at his warlock lover. Magnus cups his cheek lovingly and places a soft kiss upon Alec's lips.

"Ready?"

Alec nods, trying his best to control his breathing. He feels like he's thrown back into their first night together, nervous and jittery, but the feeling is pleasant. It's a good kind of nervousness.

"Yeah."

Carefully, Jace brings the blindfold up to Alec's face, who closes his eyes. The silk feels cool on his skin as Jace ties it behind his head, and when Alexander opens his eyes again, his lashes touching the soft fabric of the blindfold, it makes no difference - he sees nothing.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Despite the fact that they can't see it, Alec raises an eyebrow.

"I have no freaking idea. Can't see shit."

"Language, Alexander.", Magnus scolds softly, but then chuckles. "Well, that means it's working just fine. What's your code?"

"Green", the shadowhunter replies confidently, and taps his bare leg once. He's still a little nervous, but he wants to continue this. Everything seems so different now that he's been robbed of his sight - Magnus' breathing sounds different than before and Jace's touches on his bare skin feel like they've gotten much more intense.

"Alright. And you're still positive you want to do both right away?"

Alec nods, but when he doesn't say anything, Magnus raises a brow.

"Cat got your tongue, darling?"

"You're not kissing me yet, are you?", Alec replies with a smile. Jace chuckles against his skin, his warm breath causing goosebumps to erupt all over Alec's body.

"He's got a point."

Magnus smiles, but his expression turns serious again quickly.

"Are you sure you want to do both?"

"Yes. Absolutely positive."

Jace shares a look with Magnus, and, after the warlock nods at his unspoken question, helps Alec to lie on his back. His naked chest rises and falls quickly as he's breathing hard in anticipation.

"Remember, you can always stop. Just use your safe code, alright?"

Magnus takes Alec's hand to squeeze it softly, and the shadowhunter nods.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm going to do it now."

Alec doesn't hear the whole incantation. In the middle of Magnus' muttered words, the sound of his voice and the surroundings vanishes and he's left with a weird pressure on his ears.

The feeling of Jace's hand on his thigh is alien and he shudders, but at the same time it's quite arousing. He can't see or hear anything and therefore, every touch is unexpected und surprising.

Jace is gently caressing his thigh and the feeling is pretty calming, and even though Alec isn't able to register his surroundings, the touch is enough for him to not feel anxious or nervous.

Someone gently kisses him and by the little scar on his lower lip, Alec realizes it's Magnus. He happily kisses back, the feeling more intense than ever before. Not even their first kiss had him feel like this. It's overwhelming and makes his head spin.

He moans into the kiss when Jace carefully spreads his legs and starts kissing his inner thighs, scraping his skin with his teeth here and there. It's extremely intense and makes him feel hot and cold at the same time, his toes curling. The closer the blond gets to his crotch, the more Alec is shaking with anticipation.

Magnus leans back, softly drawing a question mark on Alec's skin with his finger. Alec taps once.

The warlock nods, and Jace, who had also stopped to await Alexander's answer, returns to teasing his parabatai with soft kisses to his skin. He's so close to Alec's crotch now that Alec can feel his breath on his arousal, and he can't help but whine. At least he thinks he did - he felt it, but he can't hear himself either. It makes him wonder how loud he may get and that, in turn, makes him blush heavily. He's always been easily embarassed with the noises he makes when they get intimate.

As if his parabatai finally decides to have mercy on him after the needy sound, Alec's breath hitches when he suddenly feels Jace's plush lips against the tip of his cock, kissing it gently before letting it slide into his mouth. For Alec, it's like tousands of stars are exploding right in front of his eyes. The feeling is so intense he's not sure if he's able to take it, and all of a sudden the world is spinning around him. For a moment he thinks of using his signal and stopping his lovers.

But he manages to deal with the overstimulation. He's shaking and by the way his lips are moving he's sure he's talking nonsense to Jace and Magnus, but even that seems to be okay. Magnus is gently caressing his side; driving away the last hints of unease Alec had felt just a few moments before when he thought he was passing out. Everthing is alright.

Jace swallows more of his dick and Alexander moans out loud, his hips twitching. His parabatai's mouth feels so incredibly hot and wet and it's so good that he's a little afraid to come prematurely. It's like their first night together is repeating itself - just even more intense than before.

He feels how Magnus again draws a question mark on his naked chest. With his head spinning, he needs a few seconds to be able to tap once, and even without actually seeing it, he knows that the warlock is probably frowning. Being the most experienced of them when it comes to this kind of play, Magnus is a very caring dom, always making sure that both Alec and Jace are perfectly fine at all times. Alec knows that Magnus is watching him for any sign of discomfort now, ready to end their session here and now, so he smiles, hoping to comfort his lover this way. When Magnus takes his hand and squeezes it softly, he knows that it's okay.

Alec is still holding Magnus' hand when he comes in Jace's mouth just a few moments later. It's incredibly intense and his body spasms heavily, and by the way his throat starts to hurt Alec is almost sure that he screamed. Somehow, he doesn't even feel ashamed.

He doesn't notice Jace spitting his cum in a paper tissue - the blond never liked swallowing and that's okay for them - nor does he really feel Magnus gently clean him up. When Jace slowly takes the blindfold off after Magnus has dimmed the room, he slowly blinks, the still somewhat sudden return of his sight feeling a bit weird. Even with the light dimmed, the room is still incredibly bright.

Magnus squeezes his hand before he lifts the spell that has repressed Alec's hearing. Luckily, the change is slow. At first, there's some deep vibration in his ears, a monotone sound that hurts his head a little. It feels like the migraine you would get after sleeping for too long in a warm room. Before it can get too bad though, the tone fades and his hearing is slowly, but steadily coming back.

"-ec? Are you okay?"

Alec blinks a few times. Then he nods.

Jace looks at Magnus, his expression unsure.

"Is it supposed to be like that? Is he okay? Did something go wrong?"

"Relax, pup. The effects of the spell take a while to fade, so he's probably not even hearing us yet, at least not completely. Not to forget that he just had quite the amazing orgasm, judging by that scream."

Magnus smirks with a side glance to Alec, who feels his cheeks burn. Jace just grins and stays quiet.

They wait for a while so Alec can get accustomized to having all of his senses again. It takes some time until his hearing seems normal again, but once it does, it feels like it was never gone in the first place. Magnus' magic has left no traces other than memories.

"Are you okay?"

The warlock cups his lovers face gently, looking into Alec's eyes. The shadowhunter nods, and then smiles a little.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week though."

"You can sleep in a moment if you want to, darling. Don't worry about that. Now tell me, how was it? Did you like it?"

Alec nods again.

"It was amazing."

"Was there anything you didn't like? Anything that made you want to stop maybe?"

Knowing how much his truthful answers mean to Magnus - and overall to their whole relationship - he thinks about it for a moment before answering.

"It was really intense. When Jace started blowing me, I had the feeling that I would faint. I almost stopped you both."

Magnus and Jace nod, sharing a look before the blond continues.

"But you knew that we would always stop if you gave the signal, right?"

"Yes.", Alexander nods. It seems to please both his parabatei and his warlock lover.

"Would you like to do it again?"

Alec doesn't hesitate to nod.

"Absolutely. Want to feel you inside..."

Despite the arousing thought, he has to yawn, and his lovers both chuckle softly, before Magnus gently makes him lie down and tucks him in.

"We can definietly arrange that. But for now, you should get some rest."

"Okay..."

Alec drifts off with Magnus gently playing with his hair while Jace caresses the back of his hand with his thumb. The feeling in his chest is warm.


End file.
